A thermoelectric generation module is configured to generate electricity with use of a temperature difference between two objects according to Seebeck effect. An example of typically known thermoelectric generation modules is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
The thermoelectric generation module disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has a so-called Π (pi)-type structure in which a plurality of thermoelectric elements planarly arranged and electrically connected in series by electrodes are interposed between flexible boards opposed to each other. A lead wire is connected to each end of the series circuit including the thermoelectric elements and the electrodes.